


Christmas Tree

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Baubles, Christmas Tree, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Lights, M/M, Tree Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It's Venom's first Christmas and he's very excited to get a Christmas Tree





	Christmas Tree

“Eddie wake up,” Venom cooed softly, a tentacle gently running through his hosts hair, “Eddie.”   
“M’ up V,” Eddie mumbled, face still hidden in his pillow.   
“Eddie, get up. Hungry,” Venom insisted.   
Eddie smiled a little at that, knowing that hunger wasn’t the only reason Venom wanted to get up. The symbiote was excited. It was his first Christmas and after looking through Eddie’s memories, Venom had been eager to celebrate it.   
“Eddie,” Venom pleaded.  
“Okay, okay. I’m up,” Eddie smiled pulling himself out of bed and heading to the kitchen.   
Thanks to the money from the Life Foundation, Eddie had been able to move into a slightly larger apartment in a nicer part of town. Since it was the season, and due to Venom’s insistence, the apartment had been decorated. There were paper snowflakes on the window, Christmas cards hung on a string above the TV, some mistletoe in the bedroom doorway which had been Venom’s idea, and some lights around the door frames. The first time Eddie had put the lights up and turned them on, Venom had been enchanted and Eddie couldn’t help but smile and take a picture. It wasn’t much but it was enough, although the most important thing was missing.  
A tree.   
After finding out what Christmas Trees were, Venom had insisted they get one. So, today the duo were meeting up with Dan and Anne to go tree hunting.   
Eddie could feel Venom vibrate with excitement as he made breakfast, a smaller version of the symbiotes head resting on his shoulder,   
“Eddie can we get decorations for the tree?”   
“Of course we can love,” Eddie smiled as he dished up.  
“Lots of lights.” Venom told him.   
“Lots of lights,” Eddie agreed as he sat down to eat. 

After breakfast Eddie got dressed and went to meet Anne and Dan, smiling at the excitement surging from both himself and Venom.   
Eddie pulled up to the tree farm, seeing the other couple already waiting in the snow. They were wrapped up and smiling.   
“Hey guys,” Eddie smiled as he walked up to them.  
“Hey Eddie,” Dan greeted, Eddie accepting the warmth of his hug.   
“Hey Annie,” he kissed her cheek.  
“Hey,” She smiled, “Hey Venom.”  
Eddie gave a confused look before looking down, sure enough Venom’s eyes were peeking out over his scarf.   
“Hey buddy,” Eddie said softly, gently stroking the symbiote who purred in response.   
“Well, ready to find a tree?” Dan asked happily.   
“Lead the way man,” Eddie smiled following him. 

The small group spent a good two hours searching, Venom and Eddie wanted the perfect tree. They saw trees that were big, small, medium, covered in snow, blue, white and one that looked dead.   
“Eddie we’ve been searching for two hours now, maybe we should take a break,” Annie suggested, shivering a little even with Dan’s arm around her.   
With a dejected sigh Eddie opened his mouth to agree,  
“There Eddie, that one!” Venom exclaimed.   
Eddie looked to where Venom was pointing and smiled,   
“Its perfect V.”   
The group loaded the tree onto the back of Dan’s truck, making sure it was tied securely. After a quick detour into town to pick up some baubles and lights, they all headed back to Eddie’s place. Anne found it hilarious watching her boys struggle to get the tree upstairs and into the apartment.

The rest of the day was spent listening to Christmas songs, decorating the tree and snacking on chocolate. Much to Venom’s pleasure.   
“What do you think V?” Eddie asked as they all stood back to admire their handiwork.   
The tree was fifteen foot tall and adorned with red and gold baubles, a gold star on top and a million multi-coloured lights wrapped around it.  
Venom looked at the tree and grinned, curling around Eddie as he purred.   
“Its perfect Eddie,” the symbiote replied.   
“Really?” Eddie tilted his head, earning confused looks from the other three, “I think its missing something.”   
With that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bauble, showing it to Venom. The bauble was black with Venom’s eyes and teeth painted in white, tongue in red. On the back it said,  
‘Venom's first Christmas 2018’  
Venom looked at Eddie, not quite knowing what to make of it.   
“I thought you might like your own, I saw how you looked at Annie and Dan’s. Plus its your first Christmas,” Eddie explained, Anne and Dan felt their hearts melt as they smiled.   
“Do you like it?” Eddie asked, Venom’s silence was starting to unnerve him.   
Venom’s face broke into a grin and he coiled around Eddie in a hug, causing the man to chuckle.   
“We love it,” Venom told him happily, nuzzling Eddie’s face.   
Venom hung the bauble before cuddling into Eddie’s neck,  
“Thank you, Eddie.”   
“You’re welcome love,” Eddie smiled.


End file.
